Please Don't Cry
by lunaluv22
Summary: Cilan's obsessed with, but ash and chili are together and don't notice it. But cress does and is afraid for their shake and his. Slash, song fic song my bloody valentine by good charlet


**Please Don't Cry**

Story: Cilan is obsessed with ash, but ash is with chili. Cilan becomes jealous, ash and chili don't notice it. But cress does and is afraid for their safety as well as his own. songfic, song My Bloody Valentine by Good Chalet.

Warning: Slash, attempted murder and character death

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, show or the song.

Prolog

Cilan leaned against the wall glaring at the sight before him. Chili sat with Ash in his lap, Cilan scowled as they kissed. 'Ash should be with me, I'm the only one who appreciates all his exotic flavors. But Chili, my own brother stole him!' Cilan slammed his fist into the wall, the happy couple didn't notice. But Cress did, he flinched seeing the hole in the wall. 'Cilan really loves, Ash' he thought, Cress was afraid of this. He'd seen how both his brothers looked at, Ash when he first arrived. Then after the gym battle he knew they'd fallen for him, because he'd developed a crush on Ash, too.

But he'd been the bigger man and let Chili have him, since he was the one Ash loved. But Cilan, he wasn't such a grace loser, Cress knew Cilan had done his best to seduce. Since he had fallowed him on his journey. But in the end, Chili was the one Ash fell for. Cilan had pretended to be ok with it, but smashed a table when the two were gone. 'Please, Cilan don't do anything you'll regret' Cress thought.

_Oh my love,_

_please don't cry._

_I'll wash my bloody_

_hands_

_and we'll start a new_

_life._

_..._

Ash sobbed into Cress' chest,

"it can't be, he can't be gone!" Ash sobbed,

"I know" Cress said trying to be strong. But there was still sadness and despair in his voice. 'It wasn't him, it couldn't be, Chili was our brother! Our triplet! He couldn't, Cilan wouldn't do this, would he?' Cress thought, biting his lip and holding Ash close, Cilan watched Ash cry over Chili, from the kitchen.

"Oh my love, please don't cry, everything will be ok. I'll wash my bloody hands of this then I'll make you forget all about Chili. We'll start a new life together" he whispered.

_I ripped out his_

_throat_

_and called you on_

_the_

_telephone to-_

"Ash" Cilan said coming in, Ash looked up at him, tears in his big honey brown eyes.

"Oh, Cilan! I don't understand it! Chili had such good lungs, why didn't he yell for help?" He asked, 'kinda hard to do when I ripped out his throat' Cilan thought.

"I don't know, Ash, I wish I did" he told him. Ash hugged him,

"I was so stupid, he was trying to do something nice. But we got into a fight, now I can't even take it back" Ash said.

"I know I could tell from your voice" Cilan said, 'you argued one leaves, one winds up dead. Then I called you on the telephone to hear you ask for him.'

_take off my_

_disguise_

_just in time to_

_hear you cry._

"Why haven't they found who did it yet?" Ash sobbed,

"because unfortunately it takes time" Cress told him. Ash sniffed,

"wait here I'll get you a tissue" Cress told him. Ash waited,

"Ash-kun" someone said, Ash looked up. His eyes widen,

"Chili!" He cried, the boy smiled, Ash smiled for a second. Before realizing the boy wasn't Chili,

"you're not, Chili" he said.

"No, it's me, Cilan" he said taking off his disguise. Just as Cress came in,

"Cilan, what were you doing?" He demanded,

"I was just trying to cheer, Ash up" Cilan said.

"How was this suppose to help?" Cress asked,

"I-I don't know" Cilan said, turning away just in time to hear, Ash cry.

_When you, you_

_mourn the death_

_of your bloody_

_valentine,_

_the night he died,_

Cilan lay on his bed, thinking about what he'd done, how he stood over his brother's corps. Blood dripping from his knife, and off him. How he'd hid so no one would know he was there, then called Ash and heard him cry. When he mourned the death of his bloody valentine. 'I thought I finally had him, that Ash was all mine, but Cress swooped in and comforted him first. I see what he's doing, he knows, Ash is vornarable now. So he's snatching him up, taking advantage of him. Well I guess I should've gotten rid of him, too'

"guess I'll have to take care of that now" he whispered. Pulling the knife he used on, Chili out of dower.

_You mourn the death_

_of your bloody_

_valentine_

_one last time_

_singin'..._

Cress held Ash as he mourned the death of his bloody valentine,

"Ash, I'm so sorry" he said.

"I know, I'm sorry, too he was your brother, I wish we all could've been happy together" Ash whispered.

"What do you mean?" Cress asked, Ash sniffed,

"well the truth is I liked all three of you. I just chose Chili because he was the only one I knew felt the same. But he said you and Cilan liked me too, so since next week's valentine's day. We were going to ask you guys to be are valentines" Ash told him.

"Oh ash I-ahh!" Cress cried, Ash stumbled back onto the floor. Cress fell to the ground bleeding, Ash stared at the person holding the knife.

_Oh my love,_

_please don't cry._

_I'll wash my bloody_

_hands_

_and we'll start a new_

_life._

"Cilan! What have you done?" Ash cried holding, Cress,

"taking care of business" Cilan said calmly. Cress looked up at him, growing weak from blood loss.

"Cilan wait you don't understand" he gasped, Ash hugged him crying. Cilan frowned,

"oh my love, please don't cry, this will all be over soon" Cilan said. Grabbing Cress' arm and pulling him up, Ash held on and pulled him away. Cilan growled slashing at Cress with the knife. Cress and Ash cried out,

"don't be afraid, Ash. once this is over, I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life together. Right after I take care of this little pest" Cilan told him.

_I don't know much at_

_all._

_I don't know wrong_

_from right._

_All I know is that I_

_love you tonight._

Ash stared at him,

"it was you" he whispered,

"hm?" Cilan said,

"You killed, Chili" Cress gasped,

"how could you?" Ash sobbed,

"I don't know, I don't know much at all" Cilan said.

"You don't know? You actually thought this was the right way to get my heart?" Ash demanded,

"I guess, I don't know wrong from right. All I really know is that I love you tonight" Cilan said.

_There was_

_police and_

_flashing lights,_

_the rain came down_

_so hard that night._

"What were you thinking? What was going through your head that night?" Cress asked, leaning on, Ash,

"what's always going through my head. How much I love, Ash and how happy I could make him" Cilan said. Cress felt Ash shake and squeezed his hand,

"there were police and flashing lights, I remember. I remember because I was thinking how beautiful Ash would look in them. When the rain came down, so hard that night" Cilan said.

_And the head lines_

_read_

"_A Lover Died"_

_no tell-tale heart_

_was left to find._

Ash gave him a look of disgust mixed with fear,

"beautiful" Cilan told him.

"Yo-you're insane!" Ash cried, Cilan laughed,

"that's what they said. In the the paper and the headlines read

"A lover died." No tell-tale heart was left to find, not in this story!" Cilan cried laughing like a mad man, Cress and Ash held each other closer.

_When you,_

_you mourn the_

_death of your_

_bloody valentine_

_the night he died._

Cilan looked down at the two eyes narrowing,

"As, even though you look adorable. I must ask you, two, to move away or else" Cilan threatened. Cress nodded telling Ash it'd be ok, they moved apart, Cilan smiled eyes like a lunatic.

"You always look adorable, like you did when you mourn the death of your bloody valentine, the night he died."

_You mourn the death_

_of your bloody_

_valentine one last_

_time._

_Singin'..._

Cilan started laughing insanely again, grabbing Cress,

"bye-bye, brother" he said. Laughing like an instrumentalist prisoner,

"Cilan stop!" Ash cried, Cilan looked at him a wide smile on his face,

"hold on, baby. I just have to take care of this let him go and, and I'll run away with you!" Ash cried.

_Oh my love,_

_please don't cry._

_I'll was my bloody_

_hands_

_and we'll start a new_

_life._

Cilan grind wider and dropped Cress, Ash looked at him, tears streaming down his face like water falls.

"Oh my love, please don't cry, I'm here, I'll just go wash my bloody hands. Then we'll start a new life" Cilan walked into the kitchen. Ash raced over to the phone and called the police,

"Ash" Cress choked out.

"Cress, don't talk, save your strength. An abulence will be here soon" he promised,

"Ash time to go" Cilan called.

"Coming" Ash called, he looked back down at, Cress,

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect you, I love you, I always will. Remember that" Ash told him. That was the last thing Cress heard before he blacked out.

Cress' pov:

I wake up in the hospital, with an I.V. In my arm, the police told me how I got here. Then ask me what I know, I tell they everything, when they leave I turn to look out the window. I think about Ash and Cilan and wonder where are they? Is Ash ok? How far will Cilan's fantasies go before he hurt's Ash? Will the police find them in time? I sigh,

"I love you, too, Ash and I will always love you, too" I whisper.


End file.
